Cold Fire
by Band of Seven
Summary: A feminine man,a bald pyromaniac,what will the once famous Shichinintai become when the two souls mingle together? Sequel to Faith.
1. Memories

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

Schoolwork is getting the best of me.:(

I also thought that a sequel woild make up for the lost time. This is sequel to the story: Faith

This is basically flashbacks on the Shichinintai's lives before they met Inuyasha. Dont like, Dont read.

Cold Fire

It was a few weeks after Jakotsu's little act and Renkotsu was still fuming.Jakotsu, on the other hand,was happily doing what was in store for him everyday. Bankotsu didn't know how to bring the two Kotsus together.Ginkotsu was always trying to cheer up Renkotsu.Suikotsu was chatting with Jakotsu endlessly.Mukotsu was brewing a potion for his looks . Kyoukotsu was doing who-knows-what.

Althought, the peaceful, happy, un-gay days soon ended.

"Aniki!"Jakotsu called, "Time to start training!"

"Have to?Your voice sounds so annoying and feminine that I can't stand it,"Renkotsu complained.

" You will live with it,"Bankotsu interjected,Maybe bringing them together is easier than supposed.'he thought.

" Oo-aniki, if he keeps it up I'll die of annoyance," Renkotsu complained.

"Aniki, don't be so picky about life, after all, I only kissed you," Jakotsu whined.

"God damn it, I'm a virgin, don't you know that yet?"

" No aniki, I didn't. Next time you can tell me before I try anything again,"Jakotsu swore.

" Actually, remember the time when you ignored me instead?"

FLASHBACK

Jakotsu was running around happily dancing to a certain tune.

" Jakotsu, just god damn stop it. I can't fix Ginkotsu with you dancing around."

"Commander, be happy," Jakotsu replied and waltzed over to the second-in-command, leaned in, and gave a smile that meant he was going to do something the the poor commander.

" Stop! Jakotsu! I'm a virgin! V-I-R-G-I-N! STOP! Ginkotsu is looking! You want him to see us kiss? He'll tell the whole world that I'm not a virgin!" Renkotsu bellowed, but his mouth was met with another individual's.

When Jakotsu pulled apart, he quickly took off and started waltzing at a safe distance. leaving a half-angry, half-embarrased commander and a shocked metal tank like person behind.

END OF FLASHBACK

Jakotsu smiled innocently,"I didn't do that commander, you came to me on you own free will once."

"Really?" the commander's eyes began to lockin a staring battle with Jakotsu's."When exactly was that?"

FLASHBACK

"Jakotsu, help me with the horses," a certain commander commanded.

"No."

"Come on."

"No, you ugly old bald monk."

"I mean it."

"No."

"Hurry up or I'll leave without you."

"Fine."

Jakotsu walked over, unaware of the mud until he slipped down the hill. His mouth soon hit another's. Althought this stopped him from falling, the other kisser found the situation idiotic.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Kotsu: 

1 Bankotsu

2 Renkotsu

3 Jakotsu

4 Suikotsu

5 Ginkotsu

6 Mukotsu

7 Kyoukotsu


	2. A Real Man

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

Sorry it took me so long. Here is the final product.

* * *

"Renkotsu-aniki help me make breakfast!"Jakotsu called. 

"Never, you gay cross-dresser!"

Jakotsu was standing outside of the commander's room, trying to persuade him to help cook breakfast.

"Ren-chan,"Jakotsu said sweetly,"come help me make breakfast."

Bankotsu innocently walked by,"What are you doing Jakotsu?"

"Trying to get Renkotsu-aniki to help me make breakfast,"Jakotsu replied innocently,"He's never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever made breakfast."

"Well,is it okay if I stood around and watched?"

Jakotsu nodded and continued his conversation with Renkotsu,"REN-CHAN, are you sure you don't really want to help me make breakfast?You've never ever ever ever ever ever ever made breakfast before,right REN-CHAN?"

Bankotsu tried to hide his laughter at how Jakotsu put an emphasis on some of the words.

"REN-CHAN,are you absolutely positively sure you don't want to come?"Jakotsu proceded to say.

"I'll help you,just this once on one condition,"Renkotsu said giving in to a certain feminine man standing outside his door.

"What is it?"Jakotsu asked as Renkotsu came out of his room and walked towards the kitchen.Bankotsu left to wake up the other lazy mercenaries,"What is it Ren-chan?"

"Don't call me Ren-chan."

"That's your condition,Ren-chan?"

"What did I say about calling me Ren-chan?"

"Oh yeah,oops, I'll call you Renkotsu-chan.Or I can call you Ren,Ren-chan---"

"If you can't handle this resposibility, then how are you the third-in-command?"

"Thats why Bankotsu didn't switch our positions,aniki."

"I'll help you cook if you stop acting gay today."

"Okay Ren-chan!"Jakotsu agreed, not knowing how hard the task will be.

"You shouldn't walk around dressed like a women."

"It gives me pride."

"Why do you hate women when you act like one?"

Jakotsu didn't find an adequate anwser, so he stomped off to change his clothes.

* * *

Bankotsu nearly fainted.Jakotsu was dressed as a MALE samurai.

"Jakotsu,are you alright?Why are you wearing men's clothing?" Bankotsu asked, looking at his comrade like it was the end of the world. "Jakotsu,Inuyasha's coming over tonight.Is it wise to let him know about this?"

"Oo-aniki,Renkotsu-aniki won't help me cook if I don't meet his standards."

"Don't let him cook then."

"I can call him Ren-chan now.Maybe I can annoy him so much that he'll give in to feminine clothing."

"Be my guest.Here he comes now!"

Jakotsu ran over to Renkotsu, who was not even fazed be the display."Finally found the secret to being aman?"

"Ren-chan,are you old?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"You seem so ...mature when you're younger than some of the others in theShichinintai."

"Shut up and die."

"Ren-chan,Inuyasha is coming over tonight."

"So? Let the basterd do what he wants."

"Can I call you Ren-chan in front of them,Ren-chan?"

"Say it and die."


End file.
